The Only One I Trust
by sexyangelbunny
Summary: A story about heartbreak, trials, tribulations and suspence.Hunter/Stephanie Mcmahon Hunter Mr.Mafia himself and Stephanie his ryde or die chick. Story explains itself's
1. Brian returns

At five in the morning Hunter woke up from his deep sleep " Baby who is it" Stephanie said as she sat up and looked at him " It's Shane some fight broke out over territory" Hunter said as he got up off the bed " It's fiive 'o'clock in the morning Hunter" Stephanie sighed " I know go back to sleep" Hunter said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out there huge bedroom Stephanie just shook her head and went back to bed

Hunter arrived at the abandoned warehouse and got of his cadilac escalade " What the hell happened" Hunter yelled as he walked into the warehouse. He walked in a little slower and seen Dave throw someone against the wall as Shawn,Shane,  
Adam, and Randy were fighting with more guys on the floor.  
" Hunter this jackass and his little friends were trying to sell on your territory without giving us a cut" Dave angrily said " You know all I ask is to get some profit ,but no you have to be greedy" Hunter said as he walked up to the man who Dave still had pinned to the wall " Look It was... I'm so... Sorry" The guy choked out he watched as Hunter and Dave started to laugh " Don't be such a pussy" Hunter smirked as he pulled out his gun " Please..." The guy started to say as Hunter pointed the gun at him and shot Dave let the man go as the lifeless body drop to the floor " What should we do with them" Shawn said as the men they were beating on passed out '' When they wake up give them some poison then get rid of the body's I don''t want any evidence" Hunter said as he ran his hand through his hair. Hunter walked out of the warehouse without looking back

When Hunter got back to his house that was just outside of manhatten he knew Stephanie was up because it was seven'o'clock " Steph" he called out to her as he got in the door " I'm upstairs" She called out to him he walked up to there bedroom and seen her standing in the bathroom with just a towel on '' Well this is something nice to come home to" He said as he walked up behind her and started to kiss her neck '' I'm sure it is'' Stephanie turned around and kissed him he parted her mouth so that he could slip his tongue in. Hunter picked her up and set her on the bathroom counter. She took his shirt off and then helped him take off his pants and boxers " You know I just got a shower" Stephanie said as he took her towel off and entered her. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around him. He started to grind into her as the were both moaning.However someone was knocking on the front door.  
We should get that" Stephanie said trying to catch her breath " I don't want to" Hunter said as he kissed her " To bad" Stephanie said as she pushed him off her She grabbed her towel and walked down the stairs

When she opened the door she saw her ex-boyfriend Brian '' Can I come in'' he said as he looked at her with those all to familiar eyes 


	2. Brian pays a visit

Heres The Next Chapter

" What the hell are you doing here" Stephanie said as she clutched the towel tighter around her body

"I want you back" Brian said as he pushed his way into the house

" Yeah when hell freezes over" Stephanie laughed

" Look I had you first, you will always be mine" Brian grabbed Stephanie forcefully

"You should be careful not to hurt me " Stephanie knew Hunter would be down any minute and he would be pissed

" Why I don't see Jeff or Shane" Brian said as Hunter came into the room wearing a polo shirt and jeans

" Turn around" Stephanie smirked as Brian turned around he fell to the floor as Hunter punched him in the jaw

'' You okay'' Hunter looked over at Stephanie to make sure she wasn't hurt

'' Yeah this jackass would be my ex-boyfriend Brian'' Stephanie pointed at Brian as he stumbled to his feet

'' Well if he knows what's good for him he will leave'' Hunter towered over Brian

'' Fine but Stephanie i'm back and if I can't have you then no one will'' Brian looked over at Stephanie one more time as he walked out

Hunter didn't need for Stephanie to explain who he was Jeff and Shane had told him about Brian and it made Hunter sick thinking of how he treated Stephanie. Hunter watched as Stephanie walked up the stairs to get dressed

'' Wait I'm not done with you" Hunter yelled as he ran up the stairs to catch up to Stephanie. He would take care of Brian later but right now he wanted to have some fun

After about an hour upstairs Stephanie emerged from the room wearing a lace halter top and a mini skirt with butterfly heels. She saw Hunter open the door and let Shane,Jeff and the guys in she knew they were here for a meeting

" Hey princess'' Jeff said as he walked up to her and gave her a huge hug

" Jeff how are my guys doing'' Stephanie asked sweetly

'' They want you to comeover today" Jeff answered

" I hate to interupt but I miss my babygirl " Shane said as he walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek

" I missed you to " Shane said as he walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek

" I missed you to shane" Stephanie laughed as she gave him a big hug

" Steph you ready to leave" Amy asked from where she sat with Adam

" Yeah ok boys we'll talk later" Stephanie needed to tell Shane and Jeff about Brian but now was not the time.

" we'll take you out to lunch" Shane said as he and Jeff hugged her

Stephanie walked over to Hunter who was sitting next to Shawn and Dave

" Baby I'm goin over to check on the guys with Amy okay" Stephanie said as he pulled her into his lap

" Be careful" Hunter kissed her forehead and then gave her a kiss on the lips

" I will don't worry" Stephanie got up off his lap and walked to the front door Amy got up from Adam's lap and walked out the house with Stephanie by her side

What do you think


	3. Promise

Stephanie was quiet throughout the drive to Jeff's house. Amy wanted to know what was going on.

" What's wrong" Amy put her hand on her shoulder

" Brian came by my house today" Stephanie answered

" Did he hurt you" Amy was really pissed

" No Hunter scared him off" Stephanie sighed as she pulled into Jeff's driveway and turned off the car. After a moment of silence Amy spoke up

" It will be okay" Amy gave Stephanie a hug

" What if Brian ruins everything between me and Hunter" Stephanie looked over at Amy with tears in her eyes

" I don't know what to tell you" Amy sighed

" Brian might find out about Hunters secret" Stephanie started to cry. Amy grabbed her and held her. Both Stephanie and Amy knew that Brian would do anything to get what he wanted. They knew what he was capable of and knew that they were all in trouble. There was a storm brewing and no one knew how to stop it.

Hunter finished up the meeting and went to his office to think. Shawn and Dave were right behind him

" Whats wrong with you" Shawn said as he and Dave stood in the doorway

" I'm just thinking" Hunter said as he put his head in his hands

" About" Dave wanted Hunter to continue

" Stephanies ex came to the house today" Hunter looked up at them

" Why didn't you tell us" Shane said as he and Jeff walked in they heard the whole conversation

" I wanted Stephanie to tell you" Hunter said

" Do you realize that if Brian finds out about what you do he will use it against us" Jeff said looking Hunter straight in his eyes

" I realized that" Hunter said

" So what are going to do" Shawn said as he looked at Shane and Jeff they knew what Brian was capable of

" He is willing to do anything to have Stephanie" Shane rubbed his forehead

" Well he can't have her" Hunter growled

" Then were all screwed" Jeff yelled

" Look everyone calm the hell down" Dave screamed the other men looked at him

" Dave's right this is getting us no where" Shawn reasoned everyone reamained quiet

" So we wait until he makes the first move" Hunter spoke up

" That seems like the only thing we can do" Shane said as everyone silently agreed

After checking on Stephanie's guys her and Amy walked out of the house. They walked over to Stephanie's white range rover and seen a note. It read:

_Stephanie,_

_I know about your secret. I lost you once and I'm not losing you again._

_If I can't have you no one will. Don't worry your secret is safe with me for now._

_Shane and Jeff won't be around forever rememeber that._

_Love,Brian_

Stephanie started to cry as Amy took the note and read it

" Oh my god'' Amy said she couldn't stop looking at the note

" What are we going to do" Stephanie sobbed

" Let's go" Amy helped Stephanie into the car and then got in and drove back to Hunter and Stephanie's house

Twenty minutes later they arrived. Amy parked the car and got out. Stephanie was still crying. Hunter heard the door open and seen it was Amy and Stephanie. He noticed Amy was upset and Stephanie was crying.

" Whats wrong" Hunter was concerned

" Look at this" Amy handed over the note and Hunter read over it quickly

" When did you get this" Hunters blood was boiling

" We found it on the car when we walked out of Jeff's house" Stephanie finally spoke up. She seen Shane,Jeff,Shawn,and Dave walk out from the den

" What happened" Shane gave Stephanie a hug.She layed her head on his shoulder. Hu rubbed her back and she stopped crying

" Brians back Shane" Stephane whispered into his neck

" It will be okay'' Shane said

" So what's our next move" Shawn and Dave asked

" Find out where he's hiding" Hunter ordered. Shawn walked out the door with Dave

" I'm gonna go" Amy wanted to be with Adam right now

" Tell Adam what happened" Hunter said to Amy as she kissed Stephanie's cheek and walked out

" Baby girl I'll be back later okay" Shane whispered into Stephanie's ear

" Okay" Stephanie sighed as she pulled out of his embrace

" Take care of her" Jeff told Hunter as he gave Stephanie a hug. Shane and Jeff left the house.

Stephanie and Hunter walked into the livingroom. Hunter sat down onto the couch

" Come here'' Hunter said to Stephanie. He seen that she was still upset

"It will be okay" Hunter said as Stephanie sat on his lap and cuddled up to his chest and layed her head onto his shoulder

" Hunter it won't be" Stephanie whispered against Paul's neck

" I promise that nothing will happen" Hunter said

" You don't know what he is capable of" Stephanie said

" Look at me" Hunter said to Stephanie

She looked into his eyes " Don't shut me out, I will be here we made a promise to each other four years ago remember" Hunter said as Stephanie nodded her head

" We promised each other that no matter what happens we go down together'' Stephanie said remembering it like yesteday

"Exactly besides I love you to much to let anything happen to you" Hunter kissed her forehead as she fell asleep against his chest


	4. Stephanie get's kidnapped

Hunter seen that she was asleep and took her upstairs to there master bedroom. As he layed her down he heard a knocking on the door and walked down stairs to open it. He seen Shawn,Dave,and Shane standing on the doorstep

" Where's Steph" Shane said as the three guys walked into the foyer

" Upstairs sleeping" Hunter said as he led them into the den

" I'm gonna go check on her" Shane said as he walked up the winding staircase

" So did you guys find him" Hunter sat down on the sofa

" No were still searching" Dave said

" Hunter the balls in his court there really isn't anything we can do but wait" Shawn sighed. Hunter didn't want to admit it but he knew Shawn was right.

Shane walked into the bedroom and seen Stephanie asleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair back. She was all he had. He would risk everything to protect her. He remembered when she was little and how she used to make him check for monsters under the bed. He chuckled just thinking about it

" Shane what are you laughing about" Stephanie stirred in her sleep

" I was thinking about when you were little" Shane smiled at her as she layed her head in his lap

" I'm scared Shane" Stephanie said softly as he ran his hands through her hair

" Don't worry about it baby girl" Shane said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead

" I wish everyone would stop saying that" Stephanie said unconvinced

" Steph I have never broken a promise to you" Shane told her

" I know but Brian is capable of alot of things" Stephanie looked up at him with her sad blue eyes

" Shhhh don't think about it" Shane whispered. He knew no amount of words would make her feel better. After a few moments they heard a loud noise downstairs. Shane got up and pulled his gun out from his suit jacket. Stephanie got up and walked behind Shane as they slowly walked down the stairs.

When they got downstairs they seen Hunter,Shawn,and Dave fighting off some guys. Shane turned around and looked at Stephanie " Go back upstairs and lock the door" he ordered

" Shane I don't want to" Stephanie whined

" Now'' Shane barked she ran upstairs but didn't get very far as some guys grabbed her . She screamed but he put his hands over her mouth.They slowly walked downstairs and into the livingroom.

Hunter seen some guys walk down the stairs holding Stephanie by the arm. Shane,Shawn,and Dave knew there was nothing they could do as they were outnumbered. Shawn had to hold Shane back because he was trying to get to Stephanie.

" Well look at this big bad Hunter ain't so big" One guy laughed

" I swear to god if you hurt her your head will be on a damn platter" Hunter yelled

" Hunter If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut" The guy laughed as he grabbed Stephanie and led her out the door.

As Stephanie walked out the door she could hear Shane saying " I can't lose her". She was so scared she didn't no what was instore. She started to cry as a guy forced her into a black cadillac esv. She felt like she was walking into hell.


	5. Brian and Stephanie meet again

Thanks For The reviews

Stephanie looked out the car window and seen a house that was smaller then her own. She knew they were still in New York.

The door opened and she seen two guys looking at her

" Let's go" One of the two men said ash Stephanie got out and held her head high. She wasn't going to show fear.After walking into the entrance of the house she couldn't believe her eyes. Brian was sitting in a chair looking directly at her with a smirk on his face.

" You finally arrive" Brian walked over to her and ran his hand on her arm

" Don't fucking touch me" Stephanie slapped his arm away

" You know I still remember every inch of you" Brian said looking her up and down

" Yeah well why don't you take a picture because you will never see it again" Stephanie yelled

" You know I never thought that you would be involved with a guy like Hunter" Brian said

" When Hunter finds you he will kill you" Stephanie promised

" I don't plan on Hunter finding me" Brian laughed

" Boss what do you want us to do with her" A man walked into the room

" Lock her in a bedroom make sure she has food and water" Brian answered as a guy pulled Stephanie down the hallway.

Back at Hunter and Stephanie's house,Hunter and the guys were at the dining room table figuring out a plan to get Stephanie back. Shane was a mess he knew he would go crazy if he lost Stephanie and Hunter wasn't doing much better.

" Look we all know Brian did this" Shawn said as he looked at Hunter and Shane

" Yeah and he wouldn't hurt her" Jeff said

" Did you figure out where he has been hiding" Hunter questioned

" Matt told me he has staying on the outskirts of Manhattan" Jeff sighed

" That doesn't help much" Shane said as he nervously ran his hand through his hair

" Well that's all we have" Dave said as everyone grew quiet

" Shawn gather up the boys were going to Manhattan" Hunter ordered

" Yeah Jeff you get your boys" Shane said as Jedd nodded in approval

Shawn,Dave and Jeff left the house leaving Hunter and Shane alone.

Brian walked in the room Stephanie was in and sat on a sofa.

" Is there a reason your here" Stephanie said

" Why the hell do you have to act like a bitch" Brian asked her

" You kidnapped me you asshole" Stephanie yelled as Brian got in her face

But before he could do anything a guy walked in the the room

" Boss we got a problem" The guy said

" What" Brian looked over at him

" Somehow Hunter found out and is on his way" The guy answered as Brian punched the wall

" I told you your as good as dead" Stephanie laughed

" Listen I don't care what I have to do I will either have you or no one will" Brian looked at her

" boss you have to go" Another man walked in the room

" Fine but your staying here with her" Brian ran out the door leaving Stephanie with Brian's henchmen


	6. To The Rescue

When Brian left Stephanie walked into the living room and sat down. She looked at all the men and seen that they were scared it made her laugh

" Why do you look so scared" Stephanie asked knowing the answer

" We ain't scared" A man yelled

" Yeah keep telling your self that" Stephanie said as she seen some men rush into the room

" There here" A guy said

" Get the hell out there and start shooting" The head guy said he looked over at Stephanie and seen that she was filing her nails

" Yes boss" the young man rushed back out the door

" So this has been fun" Stephanie said as the man rolled his eyes.

After 15 minutes it was quite.

" What the hell" The guy said as he got off the couch and looked around for his men

" You know if you value your life then I would leave" Stephanie warned him

" I am not going anywhere I was payed yo do a job" The man said as he heard footsteps walking towards the door

" I wonder who that is" Stephanie smirked she was just sitting on the couch. They looked to the door and seen Dave busting the door down. As Hunter and the guys walked in the room she noticed they had the younger guy with them

"I'm sorry boss but he said if I didn't tell him then they wold kill me"the young guy looked like he had gone through hell

" So how would you like to die" Hunter asked as he strolled into the room with Shane and Jeff

All the man looked toward Stephanie and noticed that she was okay.

" How are you" Shane said as he walked up to her and gave her a big hug

" I'm fine just tired" Stephanie gave him a small smile

" Good did Brian do this" Jeff asked as he walked up to Stephanie and kissed her cheek

" Of course" Stephanie sighed

" We won't let him get away with this" Shane whispered

" Look I hate to interrupt this family reunion but I have better things to do" The guy said as he looked around the room

" If you value your life I suggest you tell me where Brian is" Hunter said as Shawn handed him a gun

" Look...I...I don't know" The guy gulped

" Why are you so nervous" Hunter asked

" Yo have a gun pointed at me" Th guy pointed out

" Yeah I realize that" Hunter smirked

" Look this isn't fair I didn't hurt your girl" The choked out

" Yeah well life's a real bitch sometimes" Hunter shot him in the chest as he the man fell to floor lifeless


	7. A Surprise

Stephanie walked into her house and was feeling tired so she went upstairs.As she was looking for something to wear in her closet she seen Hunter walk in

" How may I help you" Stephanie looked over at him and smirked

" Your okay right" He asked

" Well lets see my ex-boyfriend tried to kidnapped because he won't accept the fact that I broke up with him so yeah I think that classifies me as being OK" Stephanie said sarcastically

" That could be a soap opera" Hunter laughed

" Hunter our life is a soap opera" Stephanie said as she threw a pillow off the sofa at him

" What was that for" Huter asked as she started to laugh

" I felt like it" Stephanie shrugged

" Maybe I feel like doing this" Hunter said as he walked up to her and started to kiss her neck

" Excuse me I'm trying to find some clothes" Stephanie slapped his arm but he only pulled her back

" Don't worry you won't need any clothes" Hunter picked her up

" Hunter put me down" Stephanie squealed in surprise

" I don't want to" He said as he brought her into their bedroom. Hunter sat down on the be as Stephanie straddled his lap. She started to kiss him.She soon too off her shirt and unbuttoned his pants. They both soon lost there clothes.

The next morning Stephanie was getting ready to have lunch with Trish and Amy. She was wearing a Stripe Trim V-Neck Babydoll shirt with a pair of faded boot cut jeans. Se walked down the stairs and saw that Amy and Trish were waiting for her. She gave them a hug

" Hey you ready" Trish said as Hunter walked down the steps

Yeah" Stephanie walked over to him and gave him a kiss

" Be careful" Hunter said

" I always am" Stephanie gave him a sexy smile and walked out the door

As the girls were having lunch Stephanie was starting to feel light headed.

" Hey you okay" Amy asked

" Yeah I guess" Stephanie said as Amy and Trish looked at her

" Well we have the greatest idea" Trish said with a smile

" What would that be" Stephanie questioned

" You should take a pregnancy test" Amy said as Stephanie choked on her water

" Why would I need to take it" Stephanie looked at them both

" You and Hunter go at it like rabbits" Trish shrugged

" You guys won't leave me alone will you" She asked

" Nope" Trish and Amy said at the same time. So they payed the bill and went to the drugstore. After that they decided to go over to Trish's house.

" You ready" Amy asked

" Not really" Stephanie walked into the bathroom and took the test. She had to wait 15 minutes

" Ding" The alarm signaled that the test was done

" I can't look at it" Stephanie said Trish and Amy walked over and looked at the stick

" Oh my god" Amy gasped

" What" Stephanie walked over and seen that the stick was blue

" Your going to be a mommy" Trish hugged her

" Guys wait okay do you think I'm really ready I mean I'm only 24" Stephanie sighed

" Steph your going to be a great mom even at a young age" Amy hugged her then Trish and Amy put there hands on Stephanie's belly

This chapter is defiantly a shocker look for more soon. How will Hunter react to the news?


	8. Telling Hunter

Stephanie got up from the floor and walked into the living room. Amy and Trish were right behind her.

" When are you going to tell him" Amy asked

" You are going to tell him right" Trish said as Stephanie grew very quiet

" Stephanie answer us" Amy said

" I don't want to" Stephanie sighed

" One thing Hunter cares about is trust and loyalty" Trish said as she sat down beside Stephanie

" I know that" Stephanie said

" If you lie about the baby then Hunter will be pissed and we all know how upset he can get" Amy said as she sat on the opposite side of Stephanie

" I don't know what to to do" Stephanie put her face in her hands

" You have to tell him" Trish whispered as all three women hugged

Hunter was getting things ready for there trip to Vegas. He wasn't happy about leaving Stephanie when Brian was still on the lose. He was just finishing up the meeting with the guys.

" Do you think its a good idea to leave Steph here" Shane asked

" I'll be here" Jeff assured him

" I just know Brian isn't going to quit anytime soon" Shane sighed as Hunter walked into the room with Shawn,Dave,and Adam

" What are Steph and the girls doing" Jeff asked the guys

" Getting into the trouble" The men said in unison

After a game of pool the guys seen the door open and saw all three girls walk in hand in hand. They truly did look like sisters.

" Hey baby" Amy kissed Adam as Stephanie and Trish laughed

" Don't laugh at us" Adam said as Trish and Stephanie laughed harder

" What did you three do" Shane said suspiciously

'' Nothing" All three girls said in response

" I have a hard time believing that" Jeff said. Everyone knew that the girls could get into trouble when they were around each other.

" Well were going to" Shane said as he walked up to Stephanie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Everyone left and Stephanie walked into the room and saw Hunter finishing up his phone call

" What are you doing" Stephanie sat down beside him

" Finishing up the plans for Vegas" Hunter said as he pulled Stephanie into his lap

'' I have something really important to tell you" Stephanie said as she looked at him

" What" Hunter questioned

" This morning I wasn't feeling well so Trish and Amy got me to take a pregnancy test" Stephanie said

'' Oh'' Hunter said as he waited for her to continue

" The test was positive" Stephanie said

'' Your serious'' Hunter said really surprised

'' Your taking this better then I thought you would'' Stephanie said

'' I'm really happy'' Hunter gave her a kiss. Stephanie was so happy that he wasn't upset. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

" I have to go to the doctor tomorrow'' Stephanie said

'' I want to go" Hunter said

'' You leave for Vegas tonight baby" Stephanie put her hand on his cheek

'' Then I won't go'' Hunter said defiantly

'' Hunter Trish and Amy can go with me this deal is important'' Stephanie said

" You and this bay are important to me'' Hunter whispered. Stephanie knew she wasn't going to win so she just layed her head on his cheek

'' God I'm going to be fat'' Stephane relized as she sat up

'' I know" Hunter laughed

" That isn't funny" Stephanie slapped his arm

" It will be cute to see you like that though'' Hunter said as he kissed her forehead


	9. Hunter and Stephanie talk baby's

It was getting late so Stephanie decided to go to sleep. Hunter was in the office talking to Shane about Vegas. Something didn't feel right but Stephanie ignored her bad feeling and went to bed. Hunter came up a little while later. The next day Stephanie was getting ready for her doctors appointment. She walked downstairs wearing jeans, and a wrap around halter top. She was sitting at the kitchen texting Amy when Hunter came in. He kissed her forehead and sat down beside her

" Goodmorning" Stephanie said as she lookede at him

" You know Shane will be over the moon when he finds out" Hunter said

" Yeah I know but I'll wait until he comes back from Vegas and tell him tomorrow" Stephanie laughed

They soon left the house to go to the doctors office

They were waiting in the examining room when a doctor walked in

" Hello I'm Dr.Wilson" Dr.Wilson shook hands with Hunter and Stephanie as she continued

" Now Stephanie lay back so that we can take a look at the baby" Stephanie layed back as the doctor put cold gel on her stomach

" Well it looks like your about four months pregnant" Dr.Wilson said surprised

" Wait shouldn't I have know that I was pregnant" Stephanie asked as she sat up

" In some rare cases the symptoms don't show up until later on" Dr.Wilson answered

" But the baby's okay right" Hunter asked

" Yes the baby is fine, now the due date is September 25" Dr.Wilson layed Stephanie back down and continued her observation

" Do you know if it's a boy or girl" Stephanie asked

" We should know in a second" Dr.Wilson was quiet for a few moments until a smile spread across her face " It's a boy" Stephanie looked at Hunter and seen that he was speechless which made her laugh

" Is he going to be okay" Stephanie asked the doctor

" This happens to all first time fathers" Dr.Wilson laughed

" Don't laugh at me" Hunter smirked

" Now I must say though the baby is okay you will have to take it easy because your stress levels seem to be a bit high" Dr.Wilson said as she wiped the gel off Stephanie's stomach

" Thank you" Stephanie said as she sat up and pulled her shirt down

" Here are your vitamins take one everyday after eating a meal" Dr.Wilson gave Stephanie a bottle of prenatal vitamins as she exited the room

" So are you happy to be having a boy" Stephanie asked as Hunter helped her off the examining table

" Yes but I would have been happy with a girl" Hunter said as they walked out the door

" What are we going to do about Brian" Stephanie asked

" I don't know but with you being pregnant we have to find out where he's been hiding" Hunter answered as they walked out the office building

When they got home Hunter sat down on the sofa and gently pulled Stephanie down with him

" What's going to happen if Brian tells the police" Stephanie asked as she looked up at him

" He won't get a chance to" Hunter said

" You don't know that" Stephanie said softly

" Steph I promise you that everything will wok out" Hunter said

" I have a hard time believing that" Stephanie sighed

" Why" Hunter questioned

" I'm just worried that something will happen and you won't be around when the baby's growing up" Stephanie said

" You don't need to worry" Hunter said as Stephanie layed her head on his chest

" We have so many things to do befor the baby comes" Stephanie said deciding to not talk about Brian

" Yeah but we can't keep calling him the baby" Hunter laughed

" Well what name do you like" Stephanie sat up looked at him

Now I need to know which name you like best for the baby's first name

A) Hayden

B) Braden

C)Landon

D)Riley

I also need a middle name any suggestions?


	10. You have to do what you have do

" Landon is a cute name" Hunter said

" I like that" Stephanie yawned against his chest

" Time for bed" Hunter laughed

" Yeah it's starting to get late" Stephanie got up from his lap and started to go upstairs but Hunter picked her up

" What are you doing" Stephanie said as he pulled her in frontof him where she was facing him, but her legs were wrapped around his waist

" Your carrying precious cargo" Hunter said as he took her upstairs

Stephanie changed into an ice blue, lace trim, satin slip. She got in the bed and turned on the t.v.

" I thought you were sleeping" Hunter said as he walked into the bedroom

" I couldn't get comfortable so how are the boy's holding up" Stephanie said as she looked over at him

" There good Shane said they should be back by morning" Hunter said

'' Good, now get over here, I need something to lie on" Stephanie laughed

" I'm glad that's all I'm good for" Hunter said as he climbed into the bed

Stephanie immediately curled up to his side

" Thank you" Stephanie said before she closed her eyes

Hunter looked at the t.v for a few minutes then turned it off and went to sleep

The next morning Stephanie and Hunter were woken up by Stephani's cellphone

" Who is that" Hunter asked as he sat up and watched Stephanie walk over to her phone

" It's a message from Shane he says that there back from Vegas and are coming coming over soon" Stephanie said as she walked into the bathroom

" He could have waited an hour" Hunter said as he got up from the bed and followed Stephanie into the bathroom she was in a towel getting ready to get the shower

Stephanie seen him watching her

" See something you like" Stephanie smirked

" Maybe" Hunter said

" Care to join me" Stephanie laughed already knowing his answer

" Now that I can do" Hunter said as the both took there clothes off and got into the shower

After some fun in the shower Stephanie and Hunter walked down the stairs and seen all the guys and Amy waiting

" So do you two care to fill us in on why Hunter didn't go to Vegas" Shane asked looking over at Stephanie

" You want to tell them or shall I" Hunter said to Stephanie

" You can tell them" Stephanie laughed

" Stephanie's pregnant" Hunter said as everyone just looked at each other

'' So this means you have finally given me a baby to spoil" Shane asked

" Yes Shane" Stephanie said as Shane hugged her and put his hand on her stomach

" Oh and it's a boy" Hunter added

" It's about time" Shawn laughed as he patted Hunter on the back

" Yeah now all you have to do is get married" Dave said as Stephanie and Hunter looked at him with wide eyes

" What these two are trying to say is that there happy about the baby" Adam said as he kissed Stephanie's cheek

" We said that" Shawn said as everyone just laughed

They heard the door open and seen Amy and Trish walk in and head straight for Stephanie

" So were so going to breakfast" Trish laughed

" Yeah we need to talk about the bay" Amy jumped up and down

" Umm are we chopped liver" Shane questioned

" Sorry how are you guys doing" Trish asked

" Good'' the men said in unison

" Okay now let's go" Amy said as she led Stephanie out the door

" Pray for me" Stephanie muttered as she walked out the door

All the guys heard that and laughed

When Stephanie was out having lunch she seen an unknown number pop up onto her phone.

" Hello" Stephanie answered it

" Well hi there baby" Brian laughed

" How the hell did you get my number" Stephanie asked

" I have my ways" Brian laughed

" What do you want" Stephanie sighed

" Well two things actually congratulations about the baby" Brian said

" What's the other" Stephanie said

" I'm telling the cops" Brian said

" You wouldn't" Stephanie spat out

" Oh I would" Brian said

" Look if I come over there and talk to you then will you not tell the cops" Stephanie begged

" I don't want anyone coming except you" Brian said

" I promise" Stephanie bit her lip nervously

" Then I'll be seeing you later" Brian hung up

Trish and Amy looked over at Stephanie

" What happened" Amy spoke up

" Brian's going tot ell the cops" Stephanie said nervously

" What are we going to do" Trish asked waiting for instructions

" Come on'' Stephanie threw down three hundred dollars bill on the table and got up.

When they got in Stephanie noticed that the guys were in the conference room. She walked in there with Amy and Trish behind her

" We have a problem" Stephanie said looking at Hunter

" What" Hunter asked looking at all three girls and seen how nervous they looked

" Well you see Brian wants to tell the cops about our deals" Stephanie said

" How did you find out" Hunter asked as all the guys were looking pissed

" He called earlier oh and he knows about the baby" Stephanie said not beating around the bush

" Dammit" Hunter punched the wall

" What are we going to do" Shane said as he got up

" If he tells the cops everyone in this room is going to jail" Randy Orton stood up

" Oh that makes us feel so much better" Trish rolled her eyes

" Look everyone clam down" Shawn yelled

After everyone quieted down Hunter spoke up

" We need to find him" Hunter growled

" We have no idea where he is" Shane reasoned

" Listen I have an idea and I know your not going to like Hunter and Shane" Stephanie said

"Go on" Shawn said waiting for her to continue

" I can try and talk to him" Stephanie said

" I don't want you anywhere near him" Shane said

" Shane you and I both know that he only listens to me" Stephanie reasoned

" She's right" Hunter admitted

" You guys can follow me and if I can't talk him out of it then he has to be killed" Stephanie said

" So it that the plan" Shawn asked

" Yeah it is" Hunter said

As hard as it was for Hunter to let Stephanie go do this. He knew that he could never let himself get caught. Even though he loved Stephanie ha had to let her do this. No matter how selfish he was.

Reviews!


	11. It Isn't Over

Stephanie decided to take Amy and Trish with her. There was no way she was going in that house alone. She put her hand on her flat stomach and breathed in.

" Don't be nervous" Amy reassured her

" Easy for you to say" Stephanie muttered

" We won't leave your side" Trish whispered as they pulled up to a secluded house. All three women got out

" The boys are on there way" Trish said as she put her phone away

" I cannot believe I'm doing this" Stephanie shook her head

" You doing this so we don't get shipped off to jail" Trish smirked

" Oh that makes her feel better" Amy rolled her eyes as they walked up the driveway

When they got to the door. A few of Brian's guys opened the door immediately

" He told you to come alone" One man said

" I don't take orders very well" Stephanie pushed the man aside

" They are not welcomed" The guy pulled Trish's arm

" That is enough Wilson'' Brian said as he entered the room wearing a dark grey expensive suit

" What do you want us to do" Wilson asked

" Take Trish and Amy into the kitchen" Brian said

" Yes boss" Wilson said as he pushed Amy and Trish to the kitchen

" So how are you" Brian said as he walked up to Stephanie

" Look you doing this won't make we come back to you" Stephanie said softly

" Oh I think it will" Brian said as he rubbed her arm

Stephanie decided that she would try and flirt

" I would anything for you if you don't tell" Stephanie whispered in his ear

" Anything" Brian smirked as he pulled her close

Stephanie wanted to puke but refrained

" Why won't you let me go" Stephanie said as she looked into his eyes

" Because your mine" Brian said

" No I'm not" Stephanie whispered

" Don't tell me you forgot all the things we did when you were a teenager" Brian said as started to feel her ass

" I'm not a teenager anymore" Stephanie choked out

" I don't want to do this but what other choice do I have" Brian said

" Please Hunter and the guys have nothing to do with you and me" Stephanie pleaded

" Hunter has you and I don't" Brian said

At this moment in the kitchen Trish and Amy heard the backdoor open and seen Shane and Jeff bust in.They shot the guys and walked over to the girls

" You two okay" Jeff asked

" Yeah but Stephanie is in there with Brian" Amy answered

" Take them to the car" Shane ordered

" Shane dude I'm staying" Jeff answered

" Fine look Amy and Trish go to the car and tell Hunter to come in" Shane looked over at the two girls

" Okay" Trish said as they quickly walked out the door

Shane and Jeff made a dash for Stephanie

When they got in the other room they seen Brian holding Stephanie closely. They were talking to each other but Stephanie didn't seem to comfortable.

" Hate to interrupt" Jeff cut in

" Damit Stephanie you never could listen to me" Brian hissed as he let go of her and watched her walk over to Shane

" Were going to settle this now" Shane said as he grabbed Stephanie and held her tight

" Oh are we what are you gonna do kill me" Brian laughed

" Actually that was the plan" Hunter laughed as he walked into the room with Shawn and Dave

" Stephanie you don't want that do you" Brian said softly as he looked over at her

Stephanie didn't know what to say. Brian was her first everything but at the same time he put her through hell/

" Yes Brian I do" Stephanie said with a cold look in her eyes

" You don't mean that" Brian said as Hunter grabbed him and pinned him to the wall

" Don't talk to her" Hunter growled

" Does it kill you to know that I know you secret" Brian laughed as Hunter punched him the nose"

" Shut up" Hunter kicked him as he fell to the floor

" Oh and let's not for get that I know Stephanie better know than anyone" Brian was starting to get under Hunter's skin

" Listen you nothing and next time I won't miss" Hunter said as he shot him in the arm

" Just fucking kill me and get it over with" Brian said as he spit out blood

" What fun would that be" Hunter said as he cut his arm with a blade

" Let me finish him off" Shane let go of Stephanie and walked over to a semi unconscious Brian. He was bleeding really bad and there was blood everywhere

" Rot in hell" Shane said as he shot him in the head

Now I know some people must think that it's over but in the upcoming chapters there will a twist like you wouldn't believe. Reviews


	12. Baby's first kick

Stephanie looked down at Brian's dead body she was starting to feel sick so she buried her head in Jeff's chest. Shane came over to her

" You ok" Shane said softly

" Yeah I'm just really tired" Stephanie sighed

" Everything is going to be fine" Jeff said as he hugged her tighter

" I can't stay here anymore" Stephanie couldn't stand looking at the blood and the body of her ex-boyfriend

" I''ll take her home" Jeff said as he walked out the door with his arm wrapped around her waist

Shane knew it wasn't easy seeing Brian die. No matter what Brian did to Stephanie. He was still the first guy that Stephanie ever did anything with.

Shane walked over to Hunter

" Jeff took Stephanie home'' Shane said as he looked at all the blood

" It had to be done" Hunter said

" We all know that" Shane said

" Then why is she upset at me" Hunter asked

" She isn't upset at you it's just hard for her to know that Brian could do all this" Shane said

" I don't know" Hunter sighed

" Brian wasn't always like this" Shane said

" Yeah well something made him go crazy" Shawn said as he and Dave walked over to them

'' When Stephanie had enough of him controlling her she broke up with him he didn't take it to well and so he started to stalk her" Shane said

" I still don't understand how she stayed with him for a three years" Hunter shook his head

" She loved him just like she loves you" Shane looked at him

" Anyway maybe you should go home and take care of Stephanie" Shawn said

" Yeah we can handle the mess" Shane said

" alright call me if something happens" Hunter said as he left the house

When he got home Hunter seen Jeff sitting in the living room

" Hey I thought you were going home" Hunter said to Jeff

" Steph was starting to fell sick so I stayed here" Jeff

" What's wrong" Hunter asked

" I'm guessing morning sickness" Jeff said as he got up

" I'll see you later" Hunter said

" Alright bro" Jeff said as he left the house

Hunter walked upstairs into there bathroom and seen Stephanie sitting on the toilet. It was apparent that the baby was starting to make his presence know.

" I really don't know why they call it morning sickness when it's all the damn time" Stephanie whined as she seen Hunter come into the bathroom

" You should eat something" Hunter said as he bent down to look up at her

" I don't even want to think about food" Stephanie said

" Okay well go to sleep and if your hungry let me know" Hunter said

Stephanie got up to brush her teeth

While she was brushing her teeth she felt a slight move but ignored it then she felt a heavy kick

" Oh my god" Stephanie said as she took the brush out of her mouth

" What's wrong" Hunter said as he stood up and looked concerned

" Giving me your hand" Stephanie said as she took Hunter's hand and pressed it into her almost flat stomach

" That's the baby" Hunter asked amazed

" Yes it is" Stephanie smiled

Just feeling her child kick made her feel so much better. She truly felt like a mom.

So Sweet:)


	13. Make A Choice Stephanie

I'm curious for the next chapter do you think I should skip ahead a few months. There is twist to this story so I'm wondering when to put it in. Also as you know right now Stephanie and Hunter may be living happily ever after but there can never be a happy ending.

This chapter is not my best. I was having some writers block

Over the weeks for some odd reason Stephanie and Hunter started to drift apart. Stephanie was starting to hang out more and more with her friends then with Hunter.

" I'm so jealous of you guys" Stephanie laughed as she seen Amy and Trish drinking wine

" Aww don't be" Trish smiled

" I want some damn alchohal'' Stephanie whined

" Yeah I'm guessing that was hormones" Amy said

" So you and Hunter don't seem to good" Trish said

'' Nope" Stephanie sighed

" It'll be okay" Amy hugged Stephanie

" Yeah if only that were true" Stephanie muttered

Hunter was scouting some new recruits at an abandoned warehouse

" Who's that guy" Hunter seen a guy selling some drugs on his property

" I don't know" Shawn said

" Bring him now" Hunter growled

Dave brought a young attractive man over to Hunter

" What the hell do you think your doing" Hunter asked

" Making some money" The guy laughed

" See I guess your knew around here but this is my property" Hunter said as Shane walked up

" Hunter stop" Shane said as he backed Hunter away from the man

" Shane" The guy asked

" Chris what are you doing here" Shane asked

" long story" Chris said

" look Shane the next time he sells on my property without giving me a cut hes dead" Hunter said

" Fine"Shane sighed

" How's Stephanie" Chris asked

Dave and Shawn looked at Hunter wondering how this guy knew Stephanie

" She's good she would be happy to see you" Shane said

" Well I guess I'll have to" Chris said as he walked away

'' How the hell does he know Steph" Hunter asked

" She met him after she broke up with Brian they never became serious but were always around each other" Shane said

" Wonderful" Hunter said as he started to walk out the door

" Do you think Stephanie will be okay with Hunter in this kind of mood" Dave whispered

" I don't think he would harm the bay" Shane whispered back

All three men followed Hunter out the door

Stephanie was upstairs when she heard the front door slam. She could tell that Hunter was pissed

" Stephanie get down here" Hunter yelled

" What's wrong" Stephanie said as she walked down the steps

" When were you going to tell me about Chris" Hunter asked as he put her up against the wall

" I haven't seen him since I was 20" Stephanie pushed Hunter off of her

" You still could of told me because you see your boy toy was down at the warehouse today" Hunter said

" Why the hell are you so pissed" Stephanie said

" When I have barely seen you for weeks I have a right to pissed" Hunter said angrily

" What do you want me to say" Stephanie folded her arms across her chest

" Look Stephanie you walked through a one-way door this is not a game" Hunter yelled

" I know that" Stephanie yelled back

" I get it Steph I know what your going through I know your scared but whether you like it or not you chose this life four years ago" Hunter said

" What am I supposed to do" Steph sighed

" You make a choice and stick with it" Hunter said looking at her

So much happened in such a little chapter. Reviews


	14. Baby Scare

" You need to calm the hell down" Stephanie said to Hunter as she walked out the door

Stephanie went to Trish's apartment.She knocked on the door and Trish answered

" Hey girl" Trish asked as she let Stephanie in

" Hunter and I had a fight" Stephanie said as she sat down in the living room

" Everything okay" Trish said

" Not exactly" Stephanie sighed

" What are you going to do" Trish asked

" I really don't know" Stephanie said

" How about we go shopping" Trish laughed

" Yeah we can check on baby clothes" Stephanie smiled

" Let's go" Trish pulled Stephanie up and they both walked out the door

Hunter was having a drink when Shawn and Dave walked in the house

" What the hell did you do this time" Shawn asked

" Nothing" Hunter said as drink more

" Look I know that lately everything has been crazy and everyone has been on there toes and I know that even though you have been with Steph for 4 years your still scared that something will go wrong, I know that you would always keep your girls at an arm's length but it's different with Steph, and I know that the reason your acting this way because your scared your gonna lose her" Shawn said looking at Hunter

" Sometimes you know me to well" Hunter sighed

" If Stephanie wanted to leave she would have and besides she wants you not Chris or Brian" Dave said

" I fell like I'm not in control of my life anymore" Hunter said

" Drinking won't help" Shawn said

" It does for now" Hunter said as he poured himself another shot of bourbon

" Don't do something you'll regret" Dave said as he and Shawn got up to leave

Hunter downed the drink as they walked out the door

" So I guess were done" Stephanie said

" Yeah what should we do tonight" Trish said as they got into Trish's Mercedes Glk

" I don't know have a girls night out" Stephanie shrugged

" Let's go to club Myst tonight" Trish smiled

" Sounds light fun" Stephanie said as they drove away

Trish and Stephanie were starting to get ready for the club. Stephanie decided to wear Trish's tonik snow halter jumper with Metal Ring Belt. She curled her hair and let it fall on her shoulders. She wore dark eye makeup with soft pink lip gloss.

" Sexy mama" Trish said as she walked into the room wearing almost the same thing except hers was black and showed more cleavage

" You don't look to bad either" Stephanie laughed

" Amy is meeting us at the club and Jeff and Shane are coming as well" Trish said

" Cool you ready to go" Stephanie asked

" Yeah" Trish grabbed the key and walked out the door with Stephanie

When they entered the club they were escorted to the VIP section. They were considered powerful in New York and had connections. Stephanie saw Shane sitting with Jeff and some of the guys from her crew.

" Hey baby sis" Shane gave her a warm hug

" Hey" Stephanie hugged him back

" Okay let's party" Amy said

" Come on dance with me" Trish said as all three girls walked out onto the dance floor

Hunter was sitting on the couch when he heard the front door open he seen Adam, Shawn, and Dave come in

" What are you three here for" Hunter asked

" We wanted to make sure your okay" Adam shrugged

" I'm fine and shouldn't you be with Amy" Hunter said

" She went out with Trish and Stephanie" Adam said

" Where did they go" Hunter asked

" To Myst" Adam answered

" Hunter you need to rest" Shawn said

" No I need to talk to Stephanie" Hunter said as he stood up

" Umm I don't think she would want to talk to you when your loaded" Dave said

" Are you going to drive or am I" Hunter started to walk out the door

" This is going to be one hell of a night" Adam muttered as the three men ran to catch up to Hunter

Stephanie was sitting down having fun and laughing with Amy and Trish. Trish seen Dave out of the corned of her eye

" Steph we have a problem" Trish said

" What the hell" Stephanie said as she seen Hunter come into plain view

" What do you want us to do" A man walked up to her. He was very loyal to Stephanie as were the other men

" Danny can you tell them to stay away" Stephanie asked

" Ok" Danny sighed knowing it wasn't that easy

" What do you want" Jeff stood up and looked at Hunter

" Look get out of my way so that I can talk to Steph" Hunter said

" She doesn't want to see you" Danny said

" I don't care" Hunter pushed him

" Your drunk" Shane said as he walked over to Hunter

" Your point is" Hunter said

" Hunter don't do this right now" Shane said

" He's right" Dave said as he put a hand on his shoulder

" I don't care let me talk to her" Hunter said

Stephanie was watching the seen unfold

" Steph maybe you should try and talk to him" Amy suggested

" Fine" Stephanie muttered

Stephanie got up and walked over to Hunter

" Hunter I'm not doing this with you right now" Stephanie said

" Why not" Hunter looked at her

" Your drunk and you acted like a jackass earlier" Stephanie stated

" Don't forget who I am" Hunter looked into her eyes

" What Hunter what are you going to do" Stephanie pushed

" Don't tempt me" Hunter gritted his teeth

" I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you need to get over it" Stephanie started to have cramps

" Shane can we leave I really don't fell good" Stephanie breathed in and out to relieve the pain

" What's wrong" Shane asked concerned

" I don't know I have really bad cramps" Stephanie said

" Okay let's go" Shane said

" Control him" Jeff said as he and the girls followed Shane out the night club

" My stomach really hurts" Stephanie whined as she put her hand on her stomach

" Is the baby okay" Amy asked

" I don't know I haven't felt him kick since this afternoon" Stephanie cried

" Okay were going to the hospital" Shane said as he helped Stephanie into the car

When they got to the hospital Shane picked her up as Jeff and the girls followed

" What's wrong" A nurse asked as Shane put Stephanie down

" We need her to see a doctor she's pregnant" Jeff answered

" Okay follow me" The nurse showed them to a room

After a few moments the doctor walked in

" I need to run a few test to see if the baby is okay" The doctor said

" Do whatever you have to" Shane answered

" Are you all her family" The doctor asked

" Yes" They answered at the same time

" Okay well only one person can stay with her" The doctor said

" I will" Shane took his sister's hand as Jeff, Trish, and Amy walked out the room

" I'm scared Shane" Stephanie cried

" It'll be okay" Shane whispered in her ear as they wheeled her off to do some tests with Shane by her side

What will happen to the baby? Reviews


	15. Good and Bad

After taking some test the doctor's let Stephanie rest in her room. Shane sat down beside her and then Jeff,Trish,and Amy came in the room

" Have you heard anything" Trish asked

" No not yet" Stephanie sighed

Just then the doctor came in

" Now I have good news the baby will be fine" The doctor stopped for a minute and everyone breathed a sigh of relief

" Stephanie your stress level is very high the baby is showing sighs of distress which means it's trying to come out" The doctor said

" The baby's only 5 months" Stephanie said

" Exactly which means the baby would not survive" The doctor said

" You can stop the labor right" Shane said

" We have the medicine to give you will have to stay over night to see how the baby is progressing" The doctor said

" If this medicine works then she will have the baby to full term" Amy asked

" There's a 50/50 chance that the baby will still be born prematurely" The doctor said

" Which means" Jeff pushed

" If the baby were to be born in the 7th or 8th month then the baby would survive" The doctor said

" So right now it's a waiting game" Shane sighed

" Yes so I will be back with a nurse so that we can administer the medicine" The doctor walked out

" The baby will be fine" Amy said as she layed down in-front of Stephanie and Trish layed in the back of

Stephanie all three women held hands

" It has to be" Stephanie whispered

Shawn and Dave stayed with Hunter that night to make sure he was okay.

" Well he royally screwed up" Dave said as he sat down in the living room

" Sure did" Shawn said as he sat down in the love seat

" This isn't going to be pretty" Dave shook his head

" What isn't" Shawn asked

" Think about Jeff is more then likely pissed and that means war" Dave sighed

" They couldn't hold a candle to us" Shawn said not truly convinced

" Stephanie made sure they had training which means yes they could" Dave sighed

" You worry to much" Shawn said as he turned on the t.v

At the hospital Stephanie was just given medicine. After awhile She fell asleep alongside Amy and Trish

" What are we going to do" Shane asked as he watched the three girls sleep

" I don't know but we have to do something" Jeff said

" I'm loyal to Hunter but my sister comes first always has and always will" Shane said

" I know so I guess it's war" Jeff said

" Guess so" Shane said not really having much choice

The next morning everyone in Stephanie's room woke up when they heard the doctor come in

" Sorry didn't mean to wake you" The doctor said

" It's fine" Shane yawned as he sat up from the couch that was is bed last night.

" So how's the baby" Jeff asked as he sat up from a leather sofa that was also in the suite at the hospital

" Well we checked and the medicine has stopped the labor" The doctor said with a smile

" Thank god" Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief

" Your stress level has come down and you can go home" The doctor said

" Thanks do I need to sigh anything" Shane asked

" Yes I was wondering are you her father" The doctor asked

" Yes I am" Shane said as he walked out the door with the doctor

" Can we get something to eat" Stephanie said

" Yeah we can" Jeff laughed

" Good" Stephanie smiled when she felt the baby kick very softly

" Feel this" Stephanie said as Trish,Amy and Jeff put there hand on Stephanie's nearly flat stomach

" Oh my god that's my nephew" Amy jumped up and down

" He's going to be a soccer player" Jeff said

" I have to have him first" Stephanie laughed as Shane entered the room

" You ready to go baby sis" Shane asked

" Yeah I need to stop by Trish and change then we can eat" Stephanie said as she got up from the bed she was no longer in the hospital gown and was wearing what she wore the night before

" Alright let's go" Shane took her hand so he could help her out the hospital

Hunter was just waking up and had a killer headache. He seen two hands put a aspirin and a glass of water on the drawer

" Take it" Shawn said

" My head hurts" Hunter said as he took the pill and drink the water

" No shit" Dave laughed as he walked into the room

" So are you two my saviours" Hunter asked

" Someone has to be" Shawn shrugged

" We'll come back later" Dave said as he and Shawn ran for the door. They needed to figure out what Jeff and Shane were up to.

Stephanie was wearing a blue juicy couture tracksuit with a white tank topunderneath courtesy of Trish. She was so hungry. Everyone decided to go to breakfast.

" What are you planning" Stephanie asked as she bit into her sausage

" What are you talking about" Jeff asked

" Well I know your doing something to Hunter" Stephanie said

'' Were going to war" Shane said

" Are the guys ready for that" Stephanie asked

" I didn't think you would take it so well" Trish said surprised

" I love Hunter but he needs a reality check" Stephanie said as she rubbed her tummy. The baby was kicking harder then at the hospital but she didn't mind.

" So your okay with this" Shane asked

" I really don't know" Stephanie sighed

" Everything will work itself out" Jeff said

" I just don't understand what his problem is" Stephanie said

" Maybe it's Chris" Amy said

" No it's deeper then that" Stephanie said everyone stopped talking about Hunter and focused on the baby

" So we need to start preparing for the baby" Trish smiled

" I know there is so much stuff to do" Stephanie beamed she had that pregnant glow that all new mother's had


	16. making things right

Stephanie was staying with Shane for the time being. It was 12'o'clock at night and she heard voices coming from downstairs.She decided to go check it out. When she got downstairs she seen Jeff and Shane sitting at the dinning room table with the guys

" So your really doing this" Stephanie asked as she entered the room

"Yeah" Jeff answered

" I don't think this is safe" Stephanie sighed as she looked at all the guys. She was proud of them but Hunter was powerful and had loads of connections. If a person tried to screw Hunter he was dead man

" No it isn't but were doing it anyway" Shane said

" Shane Hunter will come around he always does" Stephanie said

" This isn't just about that Hunter is letting the power get to his head" Jeff said

" And you boys are willing to risk your life" Stephanie asked

" Yeah anything for you" Danny said

" Looks like war it is" Stephanie said as she sat down beside Shane

Shawn and Dave were very quiet on there drive over to Hunter's.They had just found out about Shane and Jeff's plans. But no only that they found out about Stephanie being in the hospital

" What the hell are we going to tell him" Dave asked

" I don't know" Shawn said

" Hunter is going to be pissed" Dave said

" You ready for this" Shawn said as he parked the car in the driveway

" Not really" Dave said as he got out the car

Hunter heard a knock on the door and seen that it was Dave and Shawn

" Do you realize it's midnight" Hunter said as he let them in

" Yeah but we figured you would want to hear this" Shawn said

" Why do I feel like you know something I don't" Hunter asked

" Maybe because we do" Dave said

" What's going on" Hunter said

" You may want to sit down" Shawn suggested

" Let's go to my office" Hunter said as he started to walk

Dave and Shawn followed

" So you want to tell me" Hunter said as he lit up a cigar and poured himself a drink

Shawn and Dave didn't know what to tell Hunter first, or how to tell Hunter

" Umm we have to things to tell" Dave started

" The first would be that Stephanie was in the hospital she almost lost the baby" Shawn said

" But she's okay they released her and she's with Shane" Dave interrupted

" Now secondly Shane and Jeff are trying to start war" Shawn finished the room was scary quiet Dave and Shawn looked at Hunter who hadn't said anything and his facial expression was unreadable

Hunter looked at the two men

" What should I do" Hunter asked the men

" I don't know but if this war spills out were all in serious jeoproday" Shawn said

" I know that" Hunter said as he stood up and walked over to the window

" You need to talk to Shane and Jeff then talk to Stephanie" Dave said

" Easier said then done" Hunter said

" Look were leaving we'll be back tomorrow" Dave said as they got up

Before they left Shawn put his hand on his shoulder

" Remember when Dave said don't do something you'll regret" Shawn asked

" Yeah" Hunter said

" Well if you want the baby and Stephanie back you need to make things right" Shawn said

" How" Hunter asked

" You have to figure that out on your own" Shawn said as he and Dave walked out the room

Hunter stood there and ran his hands through his hair.

The next day Stephanie got up and smelled food coming from the kitchen. She didn't know she was hungry until sh felt a kick in her stomach

" Alright let's get us something to eat" Stephanie laughed as she placed a hand on her stomach

Stephanie walked down the steps and seen Shane in the kitchen cooking breakfast

" Hey there sleepyhead" Shane said as he watched her walk into the kitchen

" I'm hungry" Stephanie smiled as she kissed his cheek

" I figured you would be" Shane said as he sat down a plate of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs

" I feel like a kid again" Stephanie laughed

" Why" Shane asked

" I live with you and your cooking my food" Stephanie said

" Someone has to" Shane smirked as she started to eat

While they were eating they heard the door open and seen Trish and Amy walk into the house with smiles on there faces

" Steph you feel like shopping for the baby" Trish asked as they walked into the kitchen

" I guess we could" Stephanie smiled

" Great go get dressed" Amy said

" Ok bossy" Stephanie smiled as she walked upstairs

" So Shane" Trish started

" So Trish" Shane mimicked

" What are you doing today" Amy asked

" Why" Shane said

" You should figure out what's wrong with Hunter" Trish said

" Nope" Shane said as Stephanie came down the steps wearing a black cropped vest over a white dress shirt and fitted jeans with a pair of black Manolo blanack shoes

" You look hot girl" Amy said

'' Come on" Stephanie laughed as she walked out the door

Stephanie, Trish, and Amy were walking through Baby Kitson an exclusive boutique in Manhattan. She was having so much fun

" Look at this" Amy showed Stephanie a shirt that had a Dream - White Studded Truth Skull Long Sleeve Onesie

" I like that" Stephanie smiled as she found another onesie with a skull that said have no fear in small script

Stephanie picked up a Marc Jacob light blue and whit striped shirt

"Okay I think were done for today" Stephanie said as she looked at the pile of baby clothes all three women held

Stephanie walked to the register and put the pile of clothes on the table.

" I wonder how much we spent'' Amy said

" Will that be all" The cashier said

" Yes" Stephanie answered

" 400.50" The cashier said

Stephanie pulled out her exclusive American express black card and gave it to the worker

" I still can't believe how you got that card" Trish shook her head

" I'm spoiled" Stephanie shrugged as she signed her name and took the bags from the counter

" Have a nice day" The cashier said as they left the store

When they got outside they seen Hunter leaning on his newest car a Cadillac CTS

" You have company" Trish said

" I see that" Stephanie sighed

'' What are you going to do" Amy asked

" I don't let's put the bags in the car" Stephanie said

Trish unlocked the trunk of her white BMW and the three girls put the bags in there they seen Hunter walk over to them

" Steph I need to talk to you" Hunter said as he walked up behind them

" What do you want to talk about" Stephanie asked as she turned around and looked at him

Review's Please


	17. Here We Go Again

" Steph please" Hunter said

" Fine um can you two take the bags to your house" Stephanie asked

" Yeah we can" Trish and Amy went over to hug Stephanie

" Good luck" Amy whispered

" Thanks" Stephanie said as Amy and Trish got into the car

" I'm hungry so come on" Stephanie smirked as she walked over to his car

Hunter laughed at how bossy she could be and just followed her

Stephanie and Hunter were eating at a restaurant in downtown Manhattan

" So are you going to tell me what the hell is the matter with you" Stephanie asked as she looked at him

" It's hard to explain" Hunter sighed

" I have all day so start talking" Stephanie said

"Okay look it's just everything has been crazy lately and sometimes I get scared that you'll get sick of this life and leave I don't I guess it's my own insecurity's" Hunter said

" That's really cute but I'm not going anywhere even when you act like a jackass" Stephanie smiled

" That makes me feel alot better how's the baby" Hunter asked

" Good he's actually kicking" Stephanie said as got up and sat down in Hunter's lap she put his hand on her stomach and the baby gave a hard kick

" What about your brother and Jeff" Hunter asked feeling so much better by just having Stephanie and the baby with him

" I talked to them and there not going to start a dumb little war" Stephanie said

" Good that's less to worry about" Hunter said as he kissed Stephanie's cheek

After having lunch Stephanie decided to go back to Trish's and look at the baby clothes they bought

" Amy, Trish" Stephanie called as she walked into the house

" In here" Amy yelled from the living room

" Hey looks like you already started" Stephanie smiled as she walked into the living room and saw Amy and Trish looking at the baby clothes

" Yeah we did so how did lunch go" Trish said with excitement

" Really good we talked and everything is fine" Stephanie said happily

" That's great Steph" Amy said

" Let's finish checking out the clothes" Trish said as Stephanie sat down on the floor and looked through the bags of clothes

After dropping Stephanie off at Trish's house he went home and seen an unfamiliar car in the driveway he called for backup in the form of Dave and Shawn. About ten minutes later Shawn's car pulled up into the driveway

" Who the hell's car is that" Dave asked

" I don't know" Hunter said as he pulled a gun from his holster Dave and Shawn did the same

When they got into the house they heard nothing but dead silence.

" Let's check the office" Hunter said as they went down hall

When they opened the door the seen a man sitting in Hunter's desk chair smoking a cigar

Cliffhanger! Reviews


	18. Meeting An Old Friend

When the man turned towards the three guys he revealed himself to be Ruiz. He was dubbed the king of coke in the underworld. He made a living by being known as the underworlds most notorious drug trafficker, untouchable by cops since they couldn't find evidence to incarcerate his ass.His money was as dirty as it came, though Hunter wasn't much better. The only reason he wasn't behind bars was simply because he left no tracks

"What the fuck are you doing here" Hunter said as he put his gun to Ruiz's head

" I came here to talk business" Ruiz smirked

" Oh and what the hell would that be" Hunter said

" You know what I want" Ruiz smirked

" Yeah and your not getting it" Hunter said

" You need to share, your stingy when it comes to territory, You know I could have just done a hostile take over" Ruiz said

" Why didn't you" Hunter said

" I don't know I mean when I finally found out about Stephanie I thought she would mean enough to you that you'd be willing to trade her for your territory" Ruiz shrugged

" Why would I do that? so you can sell your wonder dust on my territory and have cops busting me for it. I don't think so" Hunter shook his head

" I would give you some of the profit Hunter we would both benefit" Ruiz pleaded

" You know begging makes you look stupid and weak" Hunter laughed

Hunter was seconds from pulling the trigger

" Do you really want my blood on your hands" Ruiz asked calmly

" You wouldn't be the first but I will fucking blow your brains out if you don't stay away from Stephanie" He said

" Tell me something is she wiling to die for you" Ruiz asked

" I don't think that's your business but would your sluts die for you" Hunter asked back

Ruiz stopped talking and the room bacame quiet

" That's what I thought" Hunter said as he pulled his hand away from the trigger

" I hear congradulatations are in order seems like your going to be a daddy" Ruiz said

" How the hell did you find out" Hunter asked

" Well I have my sources" Ruiz said

" Shawn and Dave I want you to get him out of here but don't kill him" Hunter said

" Got it boss" Shawn said as Hunter started to walk away

'' I don't know what your plan is but you don't want to go to war with me" Hunter growled as he walked out the door. He needed to talk to Stephanie she always helped in any situation

Stephanie was in the living room with Trish and Amy when she heard someone knock on the door. She decided to get it, when she answered it she seen Hunter standing at the door looking eerily calm. Stephanie knew something was wrong.

" What's wrong" Stephanie looked at him curiously

" I need to talk to you" Hunter said

" Why aren't you at home" Stephanie asked

" There some garbage at the house" Hunter said

" Oh we can talk in the kitchen" Stephanie said as she let him

When they got in the kitchen Stephanie sat down on a island stool and looked up at him

" i have a huge problem" Hunter sighed

" What" Stephanie asked

" Ruiz is back" Hunter said

" I don't think I've heard of him" Stephanie said

" We'll he wants to share my territory he's like the king of coke in the underworld" Hunter said

" What are you going to do" Stephanie asked

" I don't trust him and I don't want you or the baby hurt so some of the security are going to be with you when I 'm not" Hunter answered

" I don't people following it isn't normal" Stephanie said

" We don't have a choice" Hunter said

" Fine" Stephanie rolled her eyes

" Good are you ready to go home" Hunter asked

" Yeah" Stephanie said as she stood up and took his hand

Hunter expected the guys to have gotten Ruiz out of the house when he got home but when he got there he seen the guys wrestling Ruiz to the ground

" What the hell" Hunter slammed his hand on the steering wheel. Stephanie didn't flinch or get scared she just waited for his tantrum to be over. Hunter finally got out of the car with Stephanie right behind him.

" Dammit I asked you two to do a dam job" Hunter barked as Shawn and Dave

" He pulled out a knife and tried to stab me" Dave said as Ruiz looked up at Stephanie

" Well hi there doll face" Ruiz said

" Don't talk to her" Hunter kicked him in the stomach but Ruiz wasn't looking

" How would you like to be one of my exclusive girls" Ruiz asked as Stephanie widened her eyes

" Do I look like a slut to you" Stephanie asked

" I really don't know but I want to" Ruiz smirked

" I told you to fucking leave her alone" Hunter punched him in the jaw they were lucky that the house was located in a secluded part of New York

'' Steph go inside" Shawn said

Stephanie stepped over Ruiz but stepped on his hand with her 4 inch designer heels she laughed when she heard him scream

'' Oops I guess I should be more careful" Stephanie smirked as she walked inside

" Bitch" Ruiz muttered

" What was that" Hunter looked right at him

" Nothing but I hope your ready for war" Ruiz said

" Whatever Shawn Dave get this trash away from my house and do it right this time" Hunter said

" Let's go" Dave manhandled him as he threw him into his trunk with Shaw behind him

Hunter sighed whenever he took two steps forward he always took two steps back. He watched the car pull away and then walked inside his house

Reviews!!


	19. Ruiz Strikes Again

Hunter walked into the house and seen Stephanie laying on the couch watching t.v

"Tired" Hunter asked as he sat on the edge of the couch

" Yeah a litte" Stephanie smiled softly

" I guess your wondering who that guy was" Hunter said

" Yeah I guess" Stephanie said

" Well his name is Ruiz and he's been trying to get some of my territory so he can sell drugs he disappeared right before I met you and now he's back" Hunter sighed

" I don't want this baby to come while your in the middle of a war" Stephanie sat up and looked at him

" I'll do everything to make sure that doesn't happen and besides you'll be protected" Hunter said

" I' hungry" Stephanie said as Hunter laughed

he loved how she could change subjects at the drop of a hat

" I'll make you something" Hunter took her hand and led her to the kitchen

All the boys gathered at Shawn's place so they could be filled in on Ruiz

" So what do we do" Adam asked

" We wait" Dave sighed as bullets pelted the windows

'' Everyone on the floor'' Shawn yelled

Everyone ducked after a few minutes it was quiet they figured it was a drive by and Ruiz was trying to mess with there heads

" We got a problem" Adam said

" What'' Shawn asked

" Look" Adam pointed at the body of Brian Kendrick a young man who was just starting to work for Hunter

" Shit we need to call Hunter" Dave said as he took out his phone

Hunter was watching Stephanie as she ate when the phone rang

" Yeah" Hunter said

" We got a problem" Dave said

" What" Hunter said

" Some car just shot at us" Dave said

" Let me guess Ruiz" Hunter said

" Yeah but Brian died" Dave said

" Shit I"m on my way" Hunter hung up

Stephanie looked at him and said nothing

" Shane is on his way to stay with you'' Hunter said

" You know I'll be find by myself" Stephanie said

" Sadly as of right now your not safe" Hunter said as he slipped on his coat Shane walked through the door

"Dude I heard what happened" Shane said

" Well I need to go" Hunter rushed out the door

" What the hell happened" Stephanie asked

" The boys were shot at" Shane said

" Are they okay" Stephanie asked

'' No they lost one" Shane said

Stephanie didn't know what to say she knew this situation was serious

Hunter walked into Shawn's house and seen broken glass on the floor he also saw Brian laying dead in a pool of blood

" How the hell are we going to explain this" Shawn asked

" Throw him in the river" Hunter said to Adam and Randy

" Got it" Adam said as he and Randy picked up the body and took it out the door

'' We need to retaliate" Hunter said

'' How" Dave asked

" I don't know but right now I need you two to look after Stephanie" Hunter said

" All right" Shawn said

" I want this mess cleaned up before anyone goes home" Hunter said to all the boys as he walked out the door

Stephanie was staring out the front window when she heard a noise from the kitchen

" Shane" Stephanie yelled as she slowly walked to the kitchen

" He's tied up right now" a voice said from the corner

Stephanie looked at the corner of the living and seen Ruiz sitting in a chair smoking a cigar

" You better not have hurt him" Stephanie said

" Why would I hurt him he isn't worth anything to me" Ruiz said

" What the fuck are you doing here" Stephanie asked

" You should know that'' Ruiz walked over to her and rubbed her stomach

" Don't fucking touch me" Stephanie slapped his hand away

" Fiesty I like that" Ruiz laughed

" Will you just leave" Stephanie said

" So is that your brother" Ruiz asked ignoring Stephanie's comment

" That isn't your business" Stephanie said as she pushed him

" You wouldn't want to harm the baby" Ruiz laughed as he twisted her hand

" Let me go" Stephanie whimpered

" You know my hand still hurts from you stepping on it" Ruiz said

" Oh I'm sorry I"ll send a fucking get well card" Stephanie snapped

" You have way to much balls for a women who can be killed with a snap of of my fingers" Ruiz said as he heard a car in the drive way

" It was nice to finally talk you and we'll be seeing eachother soon" Ruiz kissed her hand as he walked out the backdoor

Stephanie ran in the kitchen to find Shane

Hunter walked through the house and noticed it was to quiet and dark for his liking

" Stephanie" Hunter yelled but he got no response back

He was getting scared as he walked through the kitchen and seen Stephanie on the floor with a bloody Shane in her lap

" Steph" Hunter touched her shoulder as she flinched back he could tell she was scared

" He won't wake up" Stephanie cried as she looked up at Hunter

" We need to get him to a hospital" Hunter said as he pulled Stephanie up

" Why won't he wake up Hunter" Stephanie asked through tears

" I don't know" Hunter took Shane's body and slung it over his shoulder as they quickly walked out the door

When they got to the hospital Shane was taken into surgery as Trish and Amy ran through the door

" Steph baby" Amy cried as she and Trish hugged Stephanie

" How is he" Trish asked

" They won't know until after the surgery" Stephanie said as she seen Dave and Shawn walk through the door with Jeff behind them. She payed no attention to Shawn or Dave while she hugged Jeff

" Did Ruiz do this" Shawn asked

" Who the hell else would do this" Hunter spat out

" What did he say to Stephanie" Dave asked

" She won't tell me" Hunter said

" Well at least she didn't get hurt" Shawn said

" Only because he can't and you know that" Hunter said

" What are we going to do" Dave asked

" I want his damn head on a platter" Hunter said as they sat down in the waiting room

Stephanie layed her head on Trish's shoulder as they waited for Shane's surgery to be over. After two hours the surgeon came out

" Ms.McMahon" The surgeon looked at her

" Yes doctor'' Stephanie stood up as all three girls held hands

'' The surgery went well we were able to stop the bleeding but he's in a coma" The doctor said

'' So what does that mean" Amy asked

" Well Shane should wake up but we just don't know when" The doctor said

" So it's a waiting game" Jeff said

" Wait you said he should be alright" Stephanie said

" Yes right now he should come out of it ok but with these situations anything could happen" The doctor said

" Thank you can I see him now" Stephanie asked

" Yes" the doctor pointed at the room Shane was in as he walked away

" Are you three coming" Stephanie asked

" You three go I'll stay with the guys" Jeff said as he watched them walk into the room

'' So he's going to be alright" a voice said from behind him

" It's a waiting game but if something happened to him Stephanie would be devastated" Jeff said

" I know" Hunter sighed

" Want happened anyway" Jeff asked

'' I'm still trying to figure that out" Hunter said

Later that night everyone decided to go home and get some sleep.Stephanie was sitting in the chair next to Shane while Hunter slept on the couch. She looked at her stomach and noticed it was getting bigger which she didn't mind.

'' You know I think the baby would be happy if his mommy took a few breaths and went to sleep" Hunter said as he looked over at her

" I thought you were asleep" Stephanie smirked

"No I'm enjoying the view of watching you stare at your stomach" Hunter said as Stephanie laughed

" I just noticed how big I was getting" Stephanie said

" Well your 5 months so your not going to be skinny through the whole pregnancy" Hunter chuckled

" Shut up" Stephanie stuck her tongue at him

" Come here" Hunter sat up as Stephanie got up and walked over to him as he gently pulled her into his lap

'' Yes how may I help you" Stephanie said as she snuggled into his chest and layed her head down on his shoulder

" You can start by relaxing" Hunter said as he rubbed her growing stomach

" I am relaxed now" Stephanie sighed comfortingly


	20. Baby Shower

Stephanie fell asleep against Hunter's chest she heard a noise and opened her eyes to see Shane staring at her.

" Hey there" Stephanie slowly got up from Hunter's lap and walked over to Shane

" Hey baby girl" Shane croaked as Stephanie poured him some water

" Drink this" Stephanie said softly

Shane drank the glass of water then layed back

" You okay" Shane asked

No matter the situation Shane always worried about Stephanie first

" Yeah you gave me a heart attack though" Stephanie said

" Sorry about" Shane smiled warmly

"I'm glad your okay" Stephanie kissed his cheek

" Did you get enough sleep last night" Shane asked taking on the father role

" I'll get more sleep later'' Stephanie said as Hunter started to wake up

" You should go get some sleep" Shane said

" Do I have to" Stephanie whined

" Yes" Shane laughed as Hunter walked over to them

" What are you complaining about" Hunter asked

" Shane wants me to go home and get some sleep" Stephanie rolled her eyes

" You do need to eat something" Hunter said

"Fine we'll come back later" Stephanie said

" By Shane" Hunter said as Stephanie gave Shane a small smile and walked out the door.

Later that day Shane was released from the hospital and things were going fine.Two months went by and Stephanie was eight months pregnant.She was showing alot her chest was huge compared to a few months ago.But Hunter wasn't complaining .Hunter was downstairs talking to Shane when Stephanie came down the winding staircase wearing a white halter top that clung to her stomach and she wore stretch jeans with 5 in heels

" Hey Shane" Stephanie smiled as she walked into the room

" Hey baby sis" Shane said as he gave her a hug

" Trish said she's on her way" Hunter said

" Thank you " Stephanie gave Hunter a kiss on the cheek as she sat down and rubbed her stomach

" not much longer to go" Shane said

" No but you need to help the guys finish painting the nursery" Stephanie said

" Why am I stuck painting" Shane asked

" Would you like to go shopping with me" Stephanie asked alreadly knowing the answer

" Nope I'll paint" Shane said as Trish walked into the room

" That's what I thought" STephanie laughed as Trish bent down to give her a hug

" You ready to go" Trish asked

" Yeah help me up" Stephanie said to Hunter

Hunter smirked as he pulled her up

" Thanks" Stephanie said

" Your just saying thank you left and right today" Hunter said

" Yeah I feel like being nice" Stephanie said as she gave him a kiss

" The nursery should be finished by the time you comeback tomorrow" Hunter said as he gave her another kiss

" Okay we need to go" Trish said as Stephanie and Hunter pulled apart

" Happy" Stephanie asked

" yeah come on" Trish pulled Stephanie out the door

" Ok miss bossy" Hunter and Shane overheard Stephanie say

Stephanie was having a baby shower celebration in the Hampton's.All her closest friends would be there. Hunter made sure that some of his guards went with her just to make sure Ruiz didn't try anything.

" My due date is in three weeks" Stephanie realized

" Scared" Trish asked as she got closer to the house in the Hampton's

" Yeah and anxious" Stephanie smiled

" Let's just have some fun" Trish said

" Yeah I guess" Stephanie cracked a small smile when they pulled up to the house they seen all of Stephanie's friends waiting.Some of them she hadn't seen in years.

" Hey you ready to have some fun" Torrie Wilson said as she helped her out the car

" Yeah I am" Stephanie smiled as the girls crowded around her

" Can I feel" Dawn Marie asked

" Yes" Stephanie laughed as Dawn rubbed her tummy

They all walked into the dining and sat down to eat the catered food

" So your having him soon" Mickie James asked

" Yeah I can't wait" Stephanie said

" What are you naming him" Torrie asked

" We decided to name him Braden James Helmsley" Stephanie said proudly

"Cute name" Dawn smiled

" Yeah we finally agreed on something" Stephanie laughed

" Were the godmothers" Amy and Trish laughed

" Poor Braden" Torrie laughed

"So what does your stud of a boyfriend look like" Torrie laughed

" A freaking god" Trish said

" Will you two ever get married" Stacy asked

" I don't know" Stephanie shrugged as they continued to laugh and catch up

That night all the girls went out to a club and even though Stephanie was pregnant guys still hit on her. She and Trish were dancing on there table in the VIP section while the others were talking to guys or sitting down having a drink.

" Sexy mama" Amy said to Stephanie

" You know it girl" Stephanie laughed as she can Trish continued to dance.

They continued to party until 2 am when the girls were ready to collapse.The next day the girls were sitting by the pool having hot dogs and hamburgers.They were playing pass the dirty diaper and every other baby shower game under the sun.

" Okay girls we have had so much fun" Amy started as they all sat down in a circle surrounding Stephanie

" Yeah and we want to thank everyone for coming" Trish finished

" So let's open some presents" Amy yelled as the girls cheered

Stephanie went through loads of presents and was having so much fun.It was getting late and everyone was starting to head home.

" Bye girls" Stephanie yelled as the reamaning girls left

" Did you have fun" Trish asked

" Yeah thanks for throwing an awesome baby shower" Stephanie hugged Trish and Amy

" Good now let's load these presents up" Amy smiled as Trish and Amy started to pack up the car

" Good because I miss Hunter" Stephanie sighed

" Aww she misses her baby" Amy said to Trish

" Shut up" Stephanie laughed as all three of them got into the car

Reviews Please


	21. Stork Brings A Present

Stephanie eased herself down to the couch in the den,her hand instinctively rested atop her stomach which was about the size of a basketball.Most would consider her lucky because throughout her pregnancy she had gained almost no weight only to her stomach.She had been experiencing a few false contractions had all week.

She was scared that she would go into labor without Hunter.He had to go down to Vegas for a few deals.He had been gone for three days.

"Ouch" Stephanie groaned feeling a hard kick in her stomach "Braden give me a break little boy!" Stephanie heard her cellphone ring and got up to get it.But when she got up from the couch she felt wet so she looked down and seen a puddle of water underneath her.

" Fucking great" Stephanie muttered as she slowly walked over to the cellphone

" Hello" Stephanie answered it

" Stephanie what are you doing" Trish asked

" Oh nothing just having a baby" Stephanie snapped

" It time's" Trish screamed over the phone

" Yes Trish it's time" Stephanie laughed through the pain

" I'm on my way" Trish hung up

Stephanie breathed in and out.She waited 6 minutes until Trish and Amy came running to through the door

" Thank god please take me to the hospital" Stephanie cried as she clung to the end table

" It's okay just breathe" Amy whispered as Trish and Amy helped her to the car

" All the guys are in Vegas" Stephanie said as she got into the backseat

" Don't worry we'll call them after we get you to the hospital" Trish said

They arrived at New York presbyterian hostipal.Amy and Trish quickly got out the car and walked Stephanie in

The nurse ushered her into the private suite where the doctor was waiting.

" Hi Stephanie" Dr.Wilson smiled

" Hi um Trish,Amy" Stephanie didn't feel like speaking a full sentence

" good to meet you" Dr.Wilson smiled at them as she turned her attention to Stephanie '' Your about 6 centimeters dilated which means in less then five hours baby Braden will be here" Dr.Wilson said as she read over the chart

" Can someone please call my brother and boyfriend" Stephanie whined

" I got it" Amy waved her phone in the air as she walked out the door

" I want a fucking epidural" Stephanie cried

" The nurse is bringing it" Dr.Wilson said as she walked out the door

Amy was outside the door calling Hunter.After three rings he answered

" Hello" Hunter answered

" Hunter we have a problem" Amy bit her lip

" What happened" Hunter asked nervously

" Stephanie's in labor" Amy said

" Shit when will she be having him" Hunter asked as he started to pace

" In the next 5 to 6 hours" Amy said

" I'll get there as fast as I can" Hunter said as he hung up

The guys watched as Hunter paced the hotel room

" What happened" Shane asked

" Your sisters in labor" Hunter said

" What are we going to do" Shane asked

" The plane is being fueled so we should be leaving in 30 minutes" Hunter said

" Calm down man" Dave said

" Yeah we'll get there" Shawn said as he patted his shoulder

After getting an epidural Stephanie was sitting up in bed eating ice and watching t.v with Trish and Amy sitting on the sofa.

" Your going to be a mommy" Trish said out of the blue

" I know I just hope Hunter is here to see it" Stephanie whispered

" He'll be here" Amy answered

" Just relax sweetie"Trish said softly

Hunter and the boys arrived at the hospital almost two hours later, they seen Amy outside waiting for them.

" Hey your finally here" Amy answered

" How is she" Hunter asked

" Bored but other then that fine" Amy laughed

" Can I see her" Hunter asked

" Of course crazy" Amy smiled as she pushed him to the door she looked at Shane " She wants you in there to" Amy said as Shane smiled and then walked into the room behind Hunter

Trish seen Hunter and Shane come through the door

" I'll be right outside the door" Trish whispered as she walked left the room

Hunter walked over and gave her a kiss while Shane sat down on the sofa

" You okay" Shane asked

" I'm bored as hell but labor isn't supposed to be fun" Stephanie shrugged

" Only you can be this calm" Shane laughed

" No that's the epidural" Stephanie smirked as she turned her attention to Hunter

" Hi" Stephanie said shyly

" Hello to you to" Hunter said as he sat down next to her and held her hand

" You ready to be a daddy" Stephanie asked

" As long as your ready to be a mommy" Hunter said

" Were both ready" Stephanie said as Dr.Wilson entered the room

"Okay your 10 centimeters dilated which means time to push" Shane got up to leave

" No Shane get over here" Stephanie said as she pointed to her right

" If I have to do it then so do you" Hunter laughed as he got up and held her left hand as Shane took hold of her right

Dr.Wilson draped a blue sheet over Stephanie as she got in position

" The baby is crowning so I need a big push" Dr.Wilson said as Stephanie breathed in deeply and pushed as hard as she could

" Now 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 breathe" Stephanie let out a breath as she tightly grabbed onto Shane and Hunter's hand

" One more push Stephanie" Dr.Wilson said as she looked under the sheet Stephanie again took a deep breath and pushed until she heard a loud cry filter the room.

" He's so handsome" Dr.Wilson said as she lifted the baby into the air for them to see until she took him to the other corner to weigh him

Stephanie fell back against the pillow as she looked over to see Shane staring at the baby

" How is he" Stephanie asked Dr.Wilson as she walked back over to them

" He weighs 7Ibs 5oz and has a set of lungs on him, here mama" Dr.Wilson laughed as she placed him into Stephanie's arms

He had light brown and his eyes were showing sign's of being blue green.He looked exactly like Stephanie.

" He's so cute" Stephanie laughed as she looked at him

" Yeah he also looks like you" Shane said as Braden gurgled

" You want to hold him" Stephanie asked Hunter

" Yeah" Hunter gently took his son in his massive arms.After waiting 9 months Braden was here.

" I'll go get everyone" Shane said as he left

When Shane walked into the hallway he seen Jeff,Trish,Amy,Shawn,and Dave sitting down in a line waiting

" You ready to see the newest member to our crew"Shane asked as everyone shot up

" Who does he look like" Trish asked

" Stephanie" Shane stated as everyone walked into the room

" I never thought I would see the day Hunter Hearst Helmsley would be a daddy" Shawn laughed as he seen Hunter sitting next to Stephanie holding there son.

" Neither did I" Hunter said truthfully

" Steph he's going to be a heart breaker" Trish laughed as she peeked at his face which was hidden under his blue blanket

" Yeah I know" Stephanie laughed

After spending more then hour at the hospital everyone left for the night leaving Hunter and Stephanie with there new son

" I still can't believe he's here" Stephanie said as she breast fed him

" Thank you" Hunter said

" For what" Stephanie asked softly

" For giving me a son" Hunter said

" Well it's my pleasure" Stephanie smiled as she lent over and kissed him

" I think he's falling asleep" Hunter said as he seen Braden dozing off as he sucked on her nipple

" Yeah do you want to put him in his cube" Stephanie asked as she burped Braden

" Yeah" Hunter carefully took Braden and layed him down

Stephanie layed down as Hunter crawled next to her.She put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	22. All Things Come To An End

Things were going well over the next couple of months Stephanie and Hunter were settling as parents and Braden was getting bigger as each day went by.They may have had there happily ever after but I'm sorry to say this is no fairytale.This game is far from over.There are new problems to come.

Stephanie heard a knock at the door and picked Braden up from his crib and answered the door with him in her arms.She seen two FBI agents standing there

" Are you Stephanie McMahon" One of the agent's asked

" Depends on what you want" Stephanie said

" We need to talk" The other agent said

" Do you have a warrant or something" Stephanie asked

" We want to do this civil" The agent answered

" I can't" Stephanie shook her head

" We can and will arrest you" the agent warned

" Fine come in" Stephanie opened the door and led them to the den

" Nice place how do you afford it" an agent answered

" Look what do you want" Stephanie layed Braden in his bassinet as she sat down on a sofa

" I'm FBI agent Williams and this is Calloway" Agent Williams extended his hand

" I don't shake hands with cops" Stephanie said rudely

" We know about your boyfriend the blood money all the murderous capers" Agent Calloway said as he looked at Stephanie who wore a cold expression

" You don't know shit" Stephanie said

" We also know that your just as guilty as your boyfriend and his crew" Agent Williams ignored Stephanie's outburts

" How did you find out" Stephanie asked

" We have been investigating you guys for almost three years but with a little help we have found all the evidence we need" Agent Calloway explained

" What do you need my help with" Stephanie asked

" The raid will go down in anyday and if you don't go along then you will never see your son or boyfriend" Agent Williams threatened

" So what's it going to be" Agent Calloway answered

" I know my rights" Stephanie said

" One call from us and your son's going to a foster home" Agent Williams said

" Whatever" Stephanie rolled her eyes

" Answer the question" Agent Calloway said

" I don't have to answer shit" Stephanie yelled as Braden started to cry

" If you were smart you wouldn't tell Hunter about our visit" Agent Williams said as they stood up from the sofa

" Get the hell out"Stephanie hissed

" Tick tock" Agent Calloway smirked as they walked out the door

Stephanie heard he door shut and closed her eyes.The nightmare she always worried about was happening.Braden got scared and was crying from all the commotion

" It's okay baby boy" Stephanie whispered as she rocked him in her arms

Hunter hadn't been home since last night.He was somewhere dealing with a problem.Stephanie took Braden upstairs and layed him down.She had a huge decision to make

Hunter walked into the house an hour later and could tell something wasn't right.He had a bad feeling as Stephanie walked down the stairs.

" What's wrong" Hunter asked

Stephanie's loyalty was to Hunter so she decided to tell him.

" We have a serious issue" Stephanie said as she paced in front of him

" What Steph" Hunter looked at her

" The FBI came by an hour ago" Stephanie said as Hunter's stomach dropped

" What did they say" Hunter raked a hand through his hair

" That they know everything and the raid will be happening in a few days" Stephanie trembled

" Shit what did you tell them" Hunter asked

"Nothing they told me that I shouldn't tell you and they threatened to take Braden" Stephanie said as she looked at him

" Everything will be fine" Hunter said

" Are you sure because I'm having a hard time believing that" Stephanie answered

" Calm down" Hunter said as he caled Shawn

" Hello" Shawn answered

" I need you to gather up all the boys and get your asses over here" Hunter said

" Where's the fire" Shawn laughed

" Your ass is on line so I suggest you get it done" Hunter growled as he hung up.

An hour later all the boys were sitting at the conference table waiting for Hunter to speak

" We need to leave New York" Hunter said as Stephanie's eyes widened

" Hunter fill us in man" Jeff answered

The FBI are onto us and if we stay here I guarantee you that we'll be in jail by the end of this week" Hunter said

" How do you know" Shane asked

" They came by the house today long story short someone tipped them off my guess would be Ruiz" Stephanie said

" So were fleeing the country" Adam asked

" Yeah we need to leave as soon as possible" Hunter said

" All right we should be out of here by tomorrow night" Dave said

" We need everyone to get there stuff" Hunter said

" Got it boss" said Randy as everyone quickly left

The only ones remaining were Shane,Jeff,Hunter,and Stephanie

" Hunter I can't go with you" Stephanie said

" Why not" Hunter asked

" Braden is three months old I don't want that life for him I know some people in conneticut that will let me stay with them" Stephanie said

" I'll go with her" Jeff said

" Steph I don't like this" Hunter said

" Neither do I but Braden comes first and we'll be fine" Stephanie reassured him

" I'm not leaving you Steph" Shane said

" Shane you need to leave your in to deep to stay around here" Stephanie said softly

"She's right Shane"Hunter sighed

" I'll be fine I learned everything from you two" Stephanie said

" We need to go get things ready" Shane said as he left with Jeff he needed some space to clear his head

" I really don't like this" Hunter broke the silence

" You can come back when things die down" Stephanie said

" That can take forever" Hunter whined

" I'm not going anywhere" Stephanie said

" You better not" Hunter said as he kissed her

That night after making sure everything was set Hunter heavily sat on the be in his and Stephanie's master bedroom and watched as Stephanie brought in a babbling Braden and his bottle.Hunter seen Braden look at him and smile.

" Hey there" Hunter took Braden from Stephanie and then gave him his bottle.Hunter realized he was going to miss so much of his son's life.

" So is everything ready" Stephanie asked as she sat down beside Hunter

" Yeah were leaving tomorrow afternoon" Hunter sighed

" Where are you going" Stephanie asked

" I don't Shawn set all that stuff up" Hunter said as he started to burp Braden

" Try not to think about it" Stephanie said

" It's hard not to" Hunter said as Braden drifted off to sleep

" Do want to lay him down" Stephanie asked

" Yeah" Hunter got up kissed Stephanie's forehead and then walked to Braden's nursery

He gently layed him in the crib and just looked at him.Braden was a surprise to everyone but Hunter wouldn't trade that surprise in for anything.He and Stephanie created a family and it was hard for him to walk away from it.After a while he walked back into the room and seen Stephanie sleeping.He quietly got into bed layed down,Stephanie felt his movements so she snuggled in closer.They soon fell asleep.

The next morning Stephanie was up with Amy and Trish they were leaving soon with Jeff and his guys.

" This sucks" Amy whined as she held a very alert Braden

" I know" Stephanie sighed as Jeff and Shane walked into the door with Shawn and Dave

" Ready to go" Jeff asked them

" Yeah the are the guys ready" Stephanie asked

" There waiting in the car" Jeff answered

Shane waled up to his Stephanie

" As soon as this shit blows over we'll be back" Shane whispered

" I know" Stephanie said softly as Shane kissed her forehead

Hunter seen everyone in the living room and knew it was time to go

" We'll be outside" Jeff annouced as everyone left the house to give them some privacy

" I think you might want to say goodbye to the little one" Amy said as she handed Hunter Braden

" Thanks" Hunter said as he held Braden closely

"When do you guys leave" Stephanie asked

"Shortly after you guys leave" Hunter said

" This is really hard" Stephanie admitted

" I know" Hunter said as he pulled her closer

For a few moments they just stood there in silence

" I think it's time to go" Stephanie said

" Be careful" Hunter said as he started to walk with her to the front door

" I will" Stephanie said as they walked outside and seen three black SUV Cadillacs waiting.Amy was with Adam trying to fight off goodbye while Shane stood next to Dave and Shawn with saddened look on his face

" Alright start loading up" Jeff advised as Trish and Amy walked over to Stephanie

" You ready" They asked

"Yeah go get in the car" Stephanie said as Hunter kissed the top of Braden's forehead

" I guess this is goodbye" Hunter whispered

" Not forever just for now" Stephanie said softly as she gave him a kiss

" Dammit I miss you already" Hunter said as Stephanie laughed through tears

" Bye Hunter" Stephanie took Braden into her arms as Jeff walked over

" Come on" Jeff said as Stephanie walked to the first SUV as everyone else climbed in.

Shawn,Dave,and Shane stood next to Hunter and watched as the three cars drove away.

" Something seems off" Hunter said as he heard faint police sirens in the distance

" Shit let's get out of here" Shane said as they ran for the car

" Is everything ready" Hunter asked as the five men scrambled into the car

" Yeah the others are waiting at the airport" Dave answered as he peeled out the driveway.

Once everyone was settled onto the private jet.Hunter turned on the news he seen police at his house and then overheard

" FBI agents went to the home of Hunter Hearst Helmsley a prominent figure of the streets who some consider the king of the underground today they searched they entire house but Mr.Helmsley was not there if you have seen these men please call us as soon as you can" The news reporter said as they showed pictures of everyone including Dave,Shawn,Jeff,Hunter,Shane,Adam, even Amy,Trish,and Stephanie appeared on the screen

Everyone on the jet grew silent

" Were screwed aren't we" Randy Orton asked

" Everyone just ignore this" Hunter said as everyone went back to what they were doing

For the first time in Hunter's life he felt like he wasn't in control

This is the end thanks to everyone who reviewed but don't worry there will be a sequel.Besides I just can't leave the story like this.


	23. character explanation

Character and Plot Explanation

Hunter and Stephanie have been together for four years he met her when she was 21. Her brother Shane is one of Hunters men he introduced them. They ended up liking each other. He gave her anything she could dream of. But the life he lived was a nightmare.  
He was pretty much the most powerful guy on the streets of New York. As he made blood money. He owned territories and didn't let anyone cross him. Hunter and the guys always had more then one girl on his arm but he changed when he met Stephanie. She was the one girl he could trust. Hunter made deals and made trips to Las Vegas so he could collect his money. Stephanie saw every sin and knew every wrong. But if Stephanie didn't go along she would lose everything. She helped Hunter with his deals. Hunter and Stephanie are always targets.Things go downhill when Brian Stephanie's ex-boyfriend from when she was 17 comes back. He finds out Hunters secret and threatens to tell the FBI.

Shawn Michael's: His one of Hunters top guys and best friend/brother he is always by Hunters side.

Dave Batista: His his other top guy and best friend/brother he never leaves Hunters side and would risk his life for Hunter and Stephanie.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley: He can be very cruel and heartless but whenever he is around Stephanie he is happy and caring.  
Hunter takes loyalty very serious and will kill any of his men if they show signs of being disloyal. He is rich and dresses in the best suits

Stephanie McMahon: The four year girlfriend of Hunter. She has her own crew of guys the leader being Jeff Hardy. He and his men are are willing to do any thing for her. She has two best friends Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas they rarely leave Stephanie's side, these three grew up together. Stephanie is a very sweet and sexy girls. She is still very young and can be naive at times.But she can still be cold and heartless. Some would consider Stephanie the queen of the streets and Hunter the king.

Shane McMahon: Shane and Stephanie's parents abandoned them at birth. So when Shane turned 18 he took Stephanie who was 12 at the time to new york. He made money by selling drugs. Somehow he was able to survive and raise Stephanie. As Stephanie became older Shane started to teach Stephanie about the streets. Stephanie decided to leave new york when she was 20. While she was away Shane met Hunter and they soon became friends. As time went by he became apart of Hunters crew and made more money then ever before. Stephanie came back a year later and on her 21 first birthday he took her to a club and met Hunter

Brian Rodman: He dated Stephanie when she was 17. He was very possessive of her and treated her like a possession. When Stephanie turned 19 she was tired of him controlling her and broke up with him. He started to stalk her. But Shane and Jeff soon stopped him. Everyone thought he was gone. But now he's back and wants Stephanie. He knows she will never be with him so he decides to expose Hunter and Stephanie's secret

Other characters include Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy


End file.
